Jennie Plummer
History Early Life Jennie had an easy life growing up, her parent's both taught at a university in New York City. Jennie and her Twin brother jack were very close growing up, as they always hung out. They both were tricksters as toddlers. This was shown when they both turned 5 they painted their dads nails while he was sleeping, and of course they got caught and grounded for it. When it was time for Jennie and Jack to start 2nd grade, they both started drifting apart as they met new friends, and stopped hanging out with each other. Although this did not stop them from telling each other everything. Flash-forward a few years when they were in 6th grade Jennie's whole attitude changed, as a horrible accident left her botherless. While they were on a crosswalk walking home from school at 3:30 a drunk driver drove past a red light and hit her brother leaving him in critical condition later killing him. The drunk driver was let off with 9 years of prison time, but it did not change how it effected their family. Jennie stayed happy but was more easily angered if someone mentioned her brother, or just pissed her off. Cindy Jennie's mom went through a depressing phase, but managed to put on a smile for school. Meanwhile shortly after her brothers death, Jennie was diagnosed with a liver disease that would kill her in 15 years maybe less. This did not stop Jennie from living a normal life. But it made her mother more depressed. But all of Cindy's emotion's grew worse when one day when Jennie was in 7th grade she went missing. Kidnapping When Jennie was 12 on her way back from school, she was being followed by a man in a black car. When she went to walk down the path towards her families house a man walked out and talked to her. This man was Herbert Wyndham. He told her she was a friend of her Mother's from the science division at work, and could cure her Cancer. This caused Jennie to go willingly with him, but he injected her with a unknown substance so she wouldn't know the location. When she woke up, She saw Herbert, and tried to get up but couldn't due to being strapped down. Above her was the Genetic Accelerator. Herbert told her that he wasn't going to hurt her himself, it would be a side effect from the machine altering her genetics. When Jennie begged him to stop, he turned on the accelerator. At first it was just causing her to feel warm, then she started having a seizure like reaction to the machine. When Jennie woke up, she thought it had only been a day but it was 5 months. She was put into a medically induced coma, as Herbert used another device to help stabilize her genetics. Jennie thought she was normal at first as she did not experience the side effects. She was kept under watch of him, and other members as they made sure her vitals were normal. Jennie had no trace of ever having Cancer. When she was released from the area, she was emitted to the hospital, and the cops were there to meet her. Her parents, and the cops thought she was dead after she was gone for 5 months unfound. She told them that she was taken by a unknown man who said he was a friend of her mothers. But the cops could not find any actual evidence to continue the case so they dropped it. Discovering Her Powers When Jennie was back home she started noticing the side effects of the genetic alteration, as she felt more energetic and one day was jumping on the trampoline with her friend Kim, and when Kim threw a football at her as a joke, Jennie managed to turn quick enough to grab it. She thought it was just luck but it was really the side effects. Although this was not considered a power, she still had use for it. Jennie discovered she could fly, and propel herself through the air during middle school. A guy that did not like Jennie threw her jacket onto the schools roof and then left to go home. Jennie jumped trying to grab the basketball hoop to jump onto the roof, but instead managed to jump 30 feet into the air, and maintained to levitate. When she looked down and saw her jacket, she all the sudden fell from the sky landing on the roof. This was when she started realizing her powers, as she had no injuries from the fall. Jennie one day was practicing the power, as she propelled herself into the air and landed by a statue on her feet for the first time. She wanted to see if she had any other gifts, as she pushed against a marble statue causing it to fall. Luckily for Jennie no one was around. Due to Jennie's amount of changes she started training. Jennie soon taught herself to leap from the street corner, to the top of a 20 story building. Although she couldn't fly at first it was more of a levitation after jumping. But while she was on top of the building she decided to run and jump up higher, this activated her skill to fully fly. Met By a Group of Mutants One day when Jennie was flying through the sky's above all the clouds she noticed a group of people waiting for her at her usual landing spot. When she landed a Blue Lady approached her saying they have been viewing her gifts. This lady was Mystique and The Brotherhood. She was saying how Jennie even outmatched the strength of her old members. Jennie nicely told her she wanted to focus on high school, as she is only 16. Mystique watched Jennie fly off, but had Quicksilver, Blob, and Toad follow her. When Jennie got home she heard her window slowly open. She managed to catch toads tongue as he launched it at her. She then threw him shattering the window and into her kitchen. When Jennie tried to get away Blob grabbed her throwing her down before she could fly. Jennie used all her strength to punch Blob, as he flew threw her wall going unconscious. When Quicksilver knew he couldn't beat her up close this is when he ran a whole city away, and ran back punching Jennie causing it to break her nose and jaw. After this they left, and left Jennie to be rushed to the Hospital. While at the hospital Jennie was healing quicker than most humans as her genetics were accelerated to be what a human in the year 3022 would be like. This was when her parents found out about her gifts, and wondered why she never told them. After this Jennie and her family moved to Queens and left Jennie finish out her high school career there. Meeting Xavier TBA = Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength: While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jennie has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching gang members. She later sent Blob flying across a room, through a wall, and into unconsciousness with a single blow. When she first discovered her powers, Jennie was also able to push over a firmly built statue with little effort and later punched straight through the metal hood of a taxi. She later lifted Mystique off of the ground by her neck and tossed her a short distance. While flying at high speed, Jennie was able to punch Emma with enough force to harm her in diamond form. * Superhuman Reflexes: Due to the exposer to the Genetic Accelerator, Jennie had discovered she had superhuman reflex's as she was able to dodge a arrow Moonstar shot at her in stealth during training. Jennie has been said to be able to dodge a bullet if she trains on her reflexes but she was shown to be wounded by a bullet. * Superhuman Durability: Jennie's body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. Being slashed in the back by one of a gang members by a knife but it did produce a wound, though a superficial one that only required light bandaging. During a battle against the brotherhood, Jennie suffered severe injuries when she was punched in the face by the Quicksilver at his fastest speed, including damage to her neck and nose. She was later able to withstand being punched by Colossus though she suffered a bloody nose as a result. She was later caught up in a building explosion, which only damaged her clothing. While learning to fly, Jennie would often botch her landings, but her durability was enough to protect her when she smashed into the ground or other objects. * Enhanced Speed: Due to Jennie's exposure to Herbert Wyndham's Genetic Accelerator machine she gained the ability to run faster than an Olympic athlete. Although Jennie does not have superhuman speed, she can run 12 miles in only 15 minutes. Although Jennie can fly fast she cannot turn that into speed while running. When in high school Jennie was able to outrun most people in track after her Genetic testing. * Flight: The first super power that Jennie discovered was the ability to fly. Though her top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jennie states that despite her flying ability, she does get lightheaded while flying, so she mainly propels herself to reach building tops. The max height Jennie has been seen to jump was a 60 story building.